Im What!
by JupiterMoon97
Summary: Jinja and Dax are engaged they live together but she gets pregnat how are they gonna deal with the reaction of Jinja's dad since he dosent really like the idea of Dax being with Jinja
1. Chapter 1

It has been 7 years since the whole Monsuno chaos. Chase was searching for Monsuno essence with his father, Bren was studying to become a scientist, Beyal took over Master E's spot since he passed away, Jinja is engaged with who? Well with our favorite lowlander Dax and they live together. Jinja and Dax have their own gym they spent most of their mornings there

Well this is just the beginning of the story chapter one is coming soon by the way I don't really know what could be the gender of the baby or a good name could you guys help me :D


	2. What's wrong with you?

Thanks for reading so far you guys :D a very special thanks to Lakota1172 I really like the idea of them having twins I think Im gonna go by the names Benny and June thanks again :D

It was 6:00am in the morning, Jinja had just woken up, she was surprised to see Dax in the kitchen making breakfeast.

"Wow what a miracle to see you up before me and making breakfeast". She said in shock

" Yeah well I gotta open the gym today so that's why I got up before you princess''.

"Im the one that always open's it so it's about time you do it''

Wathever princess, after saying that Dax got burned on his chest since he still was in his Pajamas and he dosent sleep with a shirt. Crag! He yelled in pain

Maybe next time you will wear a shirt. She said while she was looking for some ice, in that moment Dax hugged Jinja from behind.

'Ya know princess maybe what I need to feel better is a kiss.

You don't say, she said with a smirk on her face then she kissed his chest Happy? She said

Ya know I didn't mean it like that

Ohh Dax can it be later? Im hungry

You saying your hungry that's weird you never say that

Well lets just eat. I have lots of things to do I gotta go book 2 hotel rooms for the guys and go pick them up.

So that means we wont spend much time together today? Dax said a little sad

Yeah, suddenly Jinja got a craving for icecream. Hey is there any icecream around? She asked like a little girl

Princess you know very well that icecream isn't breakfeast. Then he turned around and saw Jinja looking for the pistachio icecream in their refrigerator.

Meanwhile Chase and his dad were getting ready to get on the plane.

Man dad I haven't seen B or Jin in almost a year, Im so excited to see them. Said Chase very happy

What about Beyal and Dax son?

Hahaha them to, I miss all 4 of them

Back to Dax and Jinja

Dax was in shock as he saw his princess devour all the pistachio icecream.

Wow what's up with you?

Nothing I just wanted icecream now stop asking dumb questions were gonna be late and we haven't even taken a shower

Youre right princess let's get moving

Okay, Hey you know what before I go get Bren Im gonna go get a large milkshake a chocolate one, then she giggled.

As I said what's wrong with you? He tought to himself

It will continue…


	3. Reunion

Chase and Jeredy on the airplane

'Oh Crag, Im tired how much longer dad?

'Don't know kid, but you do know one of the reasons of this reunion right?

'Ýeah I wish I could see them without talking about S.T.O.R.M' he said a little sad

'Don't wory we wont tell them right away'

Meanwhile Beyal was talking to a girl shorter than him with light green eyes and short black hair.

' As I said I will not be here for some days Allison so I leave you to take care of this wonderful place'.

'Of course, I wont let you down' she said smiling

Meanwhile Bren was already waiting for Jinja, since he lived in the next town she had to pick him up first.

'Where the crag is she?! I don't like to wait'.

In that moments Jinja got where Bren was and she was holding a large milkshake.

'Bren! How are you? She said with a smile

'Im great, uh why are you holding a milkshake?

'I don't know I just felt like drinking one, well hop on we gotta go to the airport, to pick up Beyal, Chase and his dad'.

'Uh ok' then he got on the car. 'Hey where's Dax'?

'At the gym, don't worry you'll see him, when I take you all to our apartement'.

'Oh ok, wait what?! You live together you aren't married yet! He said frustrated

'So what's the problem'

'Jin you are like my sister and I know that your dad isn't Dax biggest fan'

'Look Bren she said in a soft voice, I told my dad that I love Dax and that if he wants to see me happy, the only way I will be happy is being with Dax'.

' And what if you get pregnant before getting married'?

'Let's talk about you, I don't want to keep on this conversation'.

After driving for 1 hour they got to the airport when they saw 3 men talking together they went running to them, then Jinja,Chase,Bren and Beyal hugged then when they separated, Beyal was the first to speak. Jeredy just watched them with a big smile on his face.

'Jinja where is Dax?'

'Well I think he should be at our apartement by now, by the way I booked you guys 2 hotel rooms and the hotel isn't that far from our apartement'.

Oh great and what?! You guys live together!' said Chase a little confused

'My reaction exactlly' said Bren

'You to Chase wathever lets go' said Jinja

Then they got to the apartement when they saw Dax they hugged him. They all talked about what was going on in their lifes after the last time they saw each other. When they looked at the clock it was already midnight so they said there goodbye's and Beyal,Bren, Chase and Jeredy left to the hotel.

It will continue…


	4. Im what!

Thank you all for the reviews now, this chapter is a little longer Im already working on the next one, school work is getting hard so maybe Im gonna upload this one and the next one in May.

'Hey Dax where do you have your cores? Asked Jinja while she was putting on her orange and white pajamas.

' I think I have them in the living room' why? He asked laying down on the bed.

' Nothing I just got this weird feeling that were gonna have to fight again'.

' Let's hope not I don't have time to deal with those cowards, now let's go to sleep'.

' Ohh you're an expert on that'. She said before kissing him goodnight a kiss that wasent so long but for then it lasted like a whole hour.

'Goodnight' then she turned off the lights'.

The next day all 6 of them were gattered at Jinja and Dax's apartement.

'I still cant believe that you guys live together'. Said Bren

' Get over it glasses' said Dax teasing him

'Uhh you guys me and dad gotta tell you something'. Said Chase

'What is it Chase?' asked Jinja sitting next to Dax with a bag of potato chips.

'S.T.O.R.M is back'

' Crag, Charlamagne died why does S.T.O.R.M even exist if she's dead'. Said Dax mad.

' Sadly they still exist and they think that we are the ones that killed her' said Jeredy.

' But we did not kill her it was Eklipse' said Beyal.

' I know Beyal, let's just carry our cores with of us if something pops up' said Chase

' See Dax I told we were gonna fight again' said Jinja with her mouth full of potato chips, all the guys looked at her weird. 'What?!'

' Chase Suno was it because of this you called this reunion?' asked Beyal.

' Well yes and no' he said frustrated.

Suddenly Jinja got a craving for sushi.

' Hey do you guys want sushi?' asked Jinja

They all looked at each other and nooded.

'Great I'll go call right now' she left running to look for her cellphone.

' Wow I never seen her talking about food in a good way'. Said Chase

' Yeah she's been acting like that since yesterday' said Dax

'Jumm, Dax has she been eating weird stuff?' asked Jeredy

' Well yeah, she ate icecream for breakfeast yesterday'

'Dax hasent it occurred to you that Jinja might be pregnant?'

' What?! Hahaha good one old man'

' Im serious, Chase's mother had weird cravings to'.

'Who had weird cravings?' asked Jinja entering the room

' My dog!' said Bren nervous

' You have a dog?, cool anyway I gotta go pick up the sushi so see you guys soon', she said walking to the door.

' Hey Jin wait I need to go to the pharmacy can you take me?' said Chase

'Sure' she said putting on her jacket.

' Are you gonna buy what they call a pregnancy test'? asked Beyal in Chase's ear.

' Chase are you coming or what?!'

Yeah wait!'

In the car Jinja was driving and they were silent. Chase broked the silence.

' Jin you know you are like my sister right?'

' Yeah why?'

Because we are going to the pharmacy to get you a pregnancy test.'

' A what?!'

' Yes you never talk about food or eat icecream for breakfeast so either your pregnant or you going crazy'.

' Ughh okay were here let's get this over' she said frustrated.

They entered the pharmacy and bought the pregnancy test, then they went to get the sushi, after that they returned to the apartement.

' That sushi was great!' said Bren.

'I know right!' said Jinja smiling then she looked at her jacket because that was were the pregnancy test was.

' Excuse me' she took the jacket and left to the bathroom.

' I think that we should be leaving'. Said Beyal

' Hey Dax is alrgiht were here for you buddy'. Said Chase smiling he was the last one to leave.

2 Minutes after they left.

'Im what?!' Jinja yelled

It will continue


	5. Baby

Dax went running to the bathroom as soon as he heard Jinja yelling. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

'Jinja open the door!' said Dax scared.

Soon the door became unlocked, he opened it and saw Jinja's short pants on the floor then he saw Jinja leaning on the sink only wearing her black t-shirt and green panties.

'Princess what's wrong?'

She looked at him with tearful eyes but she was smiling.

' Im pregnat' she said smiling then she went running to dax and hugged him.

'Oh my Gosh how did this happen' he said in schok.

'Uhh I think you know how it happened' she said laughing. Arent you happy?

'Of course I am were gonna have a baby' he said smiling then he picked her up bridal style.

' Wait I cant go back there without my pants'

' They left already'

'Oh well then forget the pants'

In the hotel all 4 of them were gattered in Chase and Jeredy's room.

'Dad do you honestly think she's pregnant?' asked Chase.

'Well she was showing lots of the side effects'.

'But if she is how is her dad gonna take it' said Bren.

'Not good my friend not good' said Beyal.

' There suppose to get married in 2 months so maybe they can say that the bay is premature'. Said Bren

'Come on B do you honestly think her dad is gonna believe that'

' I don't know maybe he will'

'You know he wont'

Back to Jinja and Dax, they were in the living room, Jinja was layed down on the sofa with her legs on Dax's lap.

' So who should we tell first?' asked Jinja.

' Don't know, Im just worried of how your dad is gonna take it.'

'Seriously Dax we just found out were gonna be parents, I don't really feel like talking about my dad' she said mad.

' Sorry Princess, but we have to tell him, we wont be able to hide it for long'.

' Wathever, I just want to be with you and forget about everyone. She said like a little girl.

'Well I guess it can wait. He said smiling.

'Great! You know what I would love right know?'

'What?'

'Chocolate cover strawberrys! Come on lets go buy some.'

' Our baby sure likes to eat'.

' Just like daddy' she said lauging.

' Well lets go, he said until he realized Jinja still wasent wearing pants.

'Wait'

'What?'

'Or put your pants on or Im going alone to buy the strawberrys.'

'Well then go alone' she said as she kissed him, maybe you will get more of that tonight.'

Dax started to blush.

'Princess'

'What?'

' White or black chocolate?'

'Surprisme now go!'

Well that's it for this episode I think Im gonna start doing request but if you want romantic one's I only do Chase x Jinja and Dax x Jinja.


	6. Special Night

As I said I will be taking requests but if they have to do with love I only do Chase x Jinja and Dax x Jinja. Now enjoy the new chapter of Im what!

Dax was taking a shower and Jinja was in the bedroom alone, she still had her pregnancy test and she was holding it.

'I sure hope dad dosent make a big deal about my baby'.

Then she looked at a pillow she had next to her and she put it under her purple night gown. Then she started to look at herself in the mirror.

'Jum I wonder if Dax is still gonna love me when I look like this'.

In that moment Dax entered the room.

'Woo tha baby grew already!'

'Dax are you still gonna love me when I look like this?'

'Of course I will why you ask that?'

'I don't know, because Im gonna get fat, this hormones are gonna drive you crazy, Im scared of what my dad is gonna say or do and Im worried I wont be a good mom.' She said crying and hugged Dax tight.

'Princess, Im always gonna love you, its weird but I love seeing you eat like that, I know that were gonna solve the thing with your dad, and you wont be a good mother'. Jinja didn't let him finish.

'Why the crag do you say that?!'

'Maybe if you let me finish, you wont be a good mother, your gonna be an excellent mother'.

'Do you really think that?'

'Don't think just know it, now take that pillow of'.

'I didn't even remember I still had it on'. She said laughing.

'Uh why are you wearing my favorite night gown?'

'Because I know you love it and you have been such a sweetie with me this last few days'.

'That's why you'r my princess' he said laying her down on the bed and turning off the light.

Well that's it for this chapter sorry it was to short I wanted to do one where Jinja and Dax had a special conversation.


End file.
